


Take this pleasure (and take it with the pain)

by Furianera



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shaving, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furianera/pseuds/Furianera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gè". La voce di Alex è sopra di lui adesso; Genn si gira sulla schiena e apre gli occhi e se lo ritrova a torso nudo e capovolto, la figura spessa resa scura dalla luce delle finestre dietro di lui che si blocca contro la pelle della sua schiena.<br/>"Vieni, dai" gli dice.<br/>Gennaro fa segno di no, si copre fino alla testa col piumone mentre mugola come un bimbo. "Non voglio".<br/>"Devi".<br/>"Lo dici tu".<br/>"Ne stai facendo un dramma" e Genn si scopre con un gesto secco, tutto indignato.<br/>"Sei tu che ne fai un dramma. Perché devo per forza radermi?". </p><p>Genn/Alex. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take this pleasure (and take it with the pain)

**Author's Note:**

> Per quella santa di Anna. <3  
> Raga, questa roba non ha senso. Boh, scusate.

"Non farmi venire a prenderti, Gè".

Sarà la terza volta che glielo dice. Di solito Alex cede prima, ma stamattina possono fare con calma; non hanno impegni se non fino al primo pomeriggio e hanno il permesso di spendere il tempo a loro disposizione come preferiscono, che significa che appena tornati in camera, ieri sera, si sono chiusi dentro con nessuna intenzione di uscire finché chi di dovere non fosse venuto a chiamarli.

"Genn".

Gennaro sbuffa, si volta sul fianco sinistro e si bea del fruscio del piumone caldo in cui è avvolto. Uno dei suoi suoni preferiti.

Non ha alcuna voglia di lasciare il letto. Rabbrividisce al solo pensiero delle piastrelle fredde che troverà in bagno. Chiude gli occhi, stringe un lembo della coperta, cerca di ritrovare la pace del sonno prendendo bei respiri lenti e profondi.

"Gè". La voce di Alex è sopra di lui adesso; Genn si gira sulla schiena e apre gli occhi e se lo ritrova a torso nudo e capovolto, la figura spessa resa scura dalla luce delle finestre dietro di lui che si blocca contro la pelle della sua schiena.

"Vieni, dai" gli dice.

Gennaro fa segno di no, si copre fino alla testa col piumone mentre mugola come un bimbo. "Non voglio".

"Devi".

"Lo dici tu".

"Ne stai facendo un dramma" e Genn si scopre con un gesto secco, tutto indignato.

"Sei tu che ne fai un dramma. Perché devo per forza radermi?".

Alex alza gli occhi al cielo, sposta il peso solo sulla gamba destra e riposa le mani nelle tasche. Sempre la solita storia. Però dovrebbero esserci. "Perché sei più in ordine con il viso pulito. E stai meglio".

"Sì, ma sei fissato". Alex annuisce.

"Va bene" gli concede. "Possiamo andare ora?".

Genn lo scruta dal basso, cerca di introfolarsi nelle sue tasche per prendergli le mani, ma raggiunge solo i polsi e si aggrappa a quelli per farlo chinare.

Alex comincia il conto alla rovescia nella sua mente. Tre. Due. Uno.

"Però me la fai tu?". _Eccoci qua_.

"Devi stare buono mentre lo faccio, lo sai". Ancora una volta. Tre. Due.

"E posso guardarti mentre ti radi per primo?".

Alex sorride e annuisce piano. "Se ci tieni". Poi fa un cenno con la testa per indicare il bagno e fa un passo indietro. Genn sbuffa di nuovo, si rotola un paio di volte ancora tra le coperte, lo invita a fargli compagnia - "vieni giù, giuro che poi ci alziamo subito" – ma quando Alex si incammina finalmente si alza e lo raggiunge.

Lo vede fare capolino dalla porta semiaperta. Alex sta sistemando la schiuma da barba e la lametta sul bordo di porcellana del lavandino, il dopobarba che gli ha regalato suo padre - uguale al suo e a quello dei suoi fratelli - e Genn lo guarda da lì, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, quasi fosse un qualcosa a cui non ha il permesso di assistere, un rituale segreto, l'esumazione di un tesoro prezioso.

Per lui è così e Alex sorride al pensiero. Però Genn adora guardarlo mentre si fa la barba; si siede anche ai suoi piedi a osservarlo in religioso silenzio, con gli occhi spalancati per osservare anche il minimo segno di schiuma da barba che può rimanergli sulle guance e le labbra schiuse in adorazione. Non gli ha chiesto il motivo. Un giorno ha semplicemente lasciato la porta del bagno aperta nel loft e Genn è rimasto a guardare da fuori.

"Che c'è?" gli aveva chiesto mentre sciacquava la lametta e si preparava a finire di radere il lato sinistro del viso. Prima di appoggiarla contro la pelle aveva cercato gli occhi di Genn nel piccolo specchio e l'aveva visto scuotere la testa e poi: "Posso rimanere?".

Alex era rimasto un attimo perplesso per poi scuotere le spalle e lasciarsi guardare.

E da lì era continuata fino a diventare un rituale, quasi.

Gli piace osservarlo, ma Genn odia farsi la barba da sé e ora che sono sempre in viaggio e vivono di ritmi improponibili ha gli alibi perfetti per evitare la cosa. Ma Alex quando gli prende il mento in una mano per baciarlo vuole sentire la sua pelle liscia e morbida com'è davvero e suo padre ha sempre insegnato a lui e ai suoi fratelli l'importanza di avere un aspetto curato anche in questo senso.

"Ti vuoi mettere qui seduto sulla vasca?" gli chiede, le mani che stringono i bordi del lavandino, l'acqua fredda che scorre nel centro.

Genn con passi piccoli e veloci si avvicina e senza dire una parola si siede su un angolo della vasca, una gamba piegata sotto di lui, l'altra sollevata e stretta al petto. Poi alza i suoi occhi azzurri nello specchio ampio attaccato al muro di piastrelle scure e lì incontra i suoi. Alex gli sorride a metà come solo lui sa fare e prende la schiuma da barba. Se ne riempie per bene le mani e poi lentamente comincia a spalmarla con movimenti circolari precisi; Genn che le segue con gli occhi, come si non lascia sfuggire la mano destra che impugna la lametta e la sua traiettoria decisa mentre viene trascinata dal basso verso l'alto, lasciando una scia di pelle pulita. Osserva tutto come se se ne cibasse, come se fosse la sua religione e Alex deve sempre distogliere la mente dalla situazione prima di diventare duro nei pantaloni morbidi che usa per dormire la notte.

Lo sente inspirare forte quando arriva a radere dal mento in giù e vede il petto pieno di Genn che piano piano rilascia il fiato quando finisce di passare la lametta vicino alle vene del collo, le guance leggermente arrossate, le mani che tirano la maglietta verso il basso.

Alex mette le mani sotto l'acqua e fa scivolare via la schiuma rimasta, poi si sciacqua il viso e con un asciugamano ancora caldo lo tampona e lo asciuga. E infine la sua parte preferita: prende la boccetta di dopobarba, la capovolge sul suo palmo a coppa dopo aver svitato il tappo e poi lo appoggia sulle guance ancora un po' umide e poi il collo. Dà un'ultima controllata, gira la testa a destra e a sinistra e sorride soddisfatto. Batte le mani tra di loro e torna a guardare Genn nello specchio.

"Tocca a te adesso". Genn trasalisce in un brivido, ma quasi incantato annuisce di rimando. Non si alza da dov'è.

"Vuoi rimanere lì?" gli chiede.

Genn si stringe il bordo dei pantaloni grigi della tuta. "Perché?".

"Se stai così devo mettermi curvo, Gè".

"Che ti cambia?".

"Cambia che sono scomodo e già ti sto facendo un favore. Facciamo così, mi siedo io e tu ti metti in ginocchio davanti".

Alex inclina la testa quando Genn abbassa di colpo la sua, la fronte contro il ginocchio piegato, i capelli che si stropicciano contro la stoffa dei pantaloni mentre piano annuisce. Poi si lascia scivolare a terra, si accovaccia mentre aspetta che Alex prenda il suo posto e abbia tutto quello che gli serve.

Schiuma da barba, lametta, l'asciugamano usato da lui poco prima sulle ginocchia in caso serva e uno pulito e tiepido per Genn quando avranno finito. Ha tutto.

Si batte le mani sulle cosce per attirare l'attenzione di Gennaro e farlo venire più vicino e Genn arriva quasi gattonando. Poi si raddrizza e si puntella con le ginocchia davanti a lui, ma non è abbastanza.

"Non puoi stare così in là--" e Alex lo raccoglie tra le sue braccia, prendendolo per la vita e attirandolo a sé, tra le sue gambe, quasi petto contro petto.

Lo guarda dall'alto di poco e con un sorriso ampio e le mani di Genn che gli stringono forte le braccia gli sussurra: "Molto meglio, no?".

Il respiro di Genn accelera e Alex gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia prima di lasciarlo andare per prendere la schiuma.

Poggia il tappo da parte e ne mette un bel po' sulla mano destra, lo sguardo vigile di Genn che non si perde nulla di quello che fa. "Pronto?".

Genn deglutisce. "Pronto".

E Alex sorride e comincia a coccolarlo. Unisce le mani e poi le appoggia delicatamente sulle guance di Genn per cominciare a massaggiarle con calma, portandole giù fino al collo sottile, accarezzando le vene con i pollici. Lo riempie di carezze che sanno di pulito e di mattine pigre, lente, tutte per loro. Genn socchiude gli occhi, rilassato.

Vuole che sia una goduria, questo momento per lui.

Stende la schiuma da barba per un buon momento, si prende il suo tempo per creare uno strato uniforme e preciso e per sentire la tensione delle dita nervose di Genn che stringono i suoi pantaloni scivolare via con ogni movimento accurato delle sue mani.

Finisce con un "direi che può andare" detto piano, per non rompere l'atmosfera che ha creato, e si pulisce le mani nell'asciugamano arrotolato sul suo grembo.

"Adesso viene il bello" dice Genn.

Alex lo guarda di sottecchi mentre prende prende la lametta. "Fermo, mi raccomando".

Genn fa di sì con la testa e ad Alex scappa da ridere e anche Genn poi sorride ampio. Tenta di tornare serio, costringendo le labbra a tornare all'ordine. "No, okay. Ci sono. Vai" e chiude gli occhi.

Alex sente il proprio sesso divenir duro soltanto per questo: Genn che chiude gli occhi e si mette nelle sue mani. Così, con una sua vecchia maglietta bianca e dei pantaloni morbidi, i capelli tutti spettinati e lo sguardo ancora un po' assonnato si presenta a lui e a lui si rimette, anche se per una cosa stupida. Ma averlo così bello e solo per lui - perché quasi nessuno lo vede davvero così, lui non si permette di essere visto da altri se non da Alex così naturalmente se stesso – lo riempie di calore all'altezza del petto e poi lo eccita da morire. Perché è tutto e solo per lui e può farne quello che vuole.

Si rigira la lametta nella mano destra e con la sinistra con delicatezza va a prendere la nuca di Genn per avvicinarlo nuovamente e avere il suo viso sicuro nella sua mano. Con le dita gli accarezza i capelli corti per qualche istante e poi comincia, passando la lametta ancora umida dall'acqua fredda con cui l'ha lavata con un movimento deciso sulla guancia destra, vicino all'orecchio. Genn trattiene il respiro.

"Tranquillo" soffia Alex. "Ti fidi di me, no?".

Genn non risponde, ma rilascia tremolante l'aria che aveva costretto nei polmoni. E Alex continua, piano piano, con sicurezza e decisione. Finisce una guancia e passa all'altra, poi gli sfiora leggermente il labbro con le dita quando deve radere la pelle tra questo e il naso. Lo fa girare da un lato e dall'altro per essere sicuro di non aver mancato nessun lembo di pelle, ripassa delicatamente la lametta dove non è sicuro che sia perfettamente glabro.

Poi allontana il proprio viso per ammirarlo soddisfatto e con l'indice della mano che tiene la lametta va a sollevargli il mento. Genn schiude gli occhi e lo guarda.

" _Adesso_ viene il bello" gli dice Alex e lo vede portare gli occhi a fissare il soffitto, un altro respiro tremolante che lascia le sue labbra nella sua direzione.

"Posso deglutire?" gli chiede Gennaro sarcastico e Alex ride leggero.

"Sì, vai. Poi sta' fermo, mi raccomando" gli ripete. Genn sbuffa divertito. Manda giù a vuoto e poi lo guarda, quasi sfidandolo.

Alex gli prende di nuovo la nuca e lo porta a piegare il collo all'indietro un altro po' e poi comincia a raderlo anche sotto il mento. E' ancora più lento, qui, un ritmo quasi esasperante e Genn non sente altro che il rumore della schiuma che viene portata via dalla lametta e il cuore che pompa fortissimo nel suo corpo e produce un rumore assordante che gli riempie le orecchie – Alex lo sente per forza quando sfiora la pelle che copre le vene del collo. Nei pantaloni sente l'erezione crescere a mano a mano che Alex compie il suo lavoro e si avvicina sempre di più alla gola da destra e da sinistra, lasciandola però per ultima.

"Quasi finito" dice piano Alex proprio quando gli manca un'ultima striscia di schiuma da togliere, quella esattamente al centro del collo di Genn. Preme la lametta alla base e piano piano sale, ma Genn rabbrividisce forte suo malgrado e Alex allenta la presa, ma già vede un po' di rosso fare capolino tra il bianco della sua pelle e le occasionali macchie di colore dei suoi nei. Finisce di raderlo e poi gli tiene ferma la testa all'indietro, lo lascia lì ancora per un po'.

Genn aspetta, respira veloce dalla bocca con l'erezione che di sicuro è visibile nei pantaloni larghi. "Finito?" chiede esitante.

Alex non risponde; sta osservando le goccioline di sangue che scendono in obliquo dal piccolo taglio. Ferma la loro corsa con un dito, le raccoglie, ma altre prendono il loro posto e macchiano il suo capolavoro. E allora fa qualcosa che è puro istinto e irrazionalità e avvicina il viso al suo collo e lecca via il sangue, salendo con la lingua vino al mento.

Genn sente bruciare; si lascia sfuggire un gemito e Alex lo lascia andare. Abbassa lentamente la testa e si studiano a vicenda da questa strana posizione, con Alex ancora inclinato che ora si guarda il dito sporco di sangue e poi lecca anche quello. "Ti sei mosso. Hai un taglio minuscolo" lo informa.

Gennaro lo guarda disorientato, le labbra sottili che si chiudono attorno al pollice e lo nascondono al

loro interno insieme alla chiazza di rosso che ha visto di sfuggita sul polpastrello.

Quando Alex smette di succhiarsi il dito, tutto succede in un attimo.

Genn gli butta le braccia al collo e lo bacia, le mani che vanno a cercare i capelli di Alex, le dita che si afferrano le ciocche e il tatto che gode della sensazione. Alex che quasi perde l'equilibrio e cade all'indietro, ma si stabilizza e lo afferra per i fianchi e se lo porta vicino, fa coincidere i loro petti e i loro bacini, con le erezioni pulsanti come poche volte è successo ad entrambi; risponde con foga alle labbra piene di Genn che premono sulle sue e si aprono e si chiudono in una danza suadente a cui non può che prendere parte.

Le mani di Alex dai fianchi di Genn si infilano sotto l'elastico morbido dei pantaloni, li abbassano mentre saggiano la morbidezza della sua pelle come la sera prima e mille altre ancora senza mai stancarsene. Glieli abbassa finché non si arrendono e cadono da soli alle sue caviglie sottili quando si stacca di poco da Genn per comandargli un "alzati" pronunciato con tono basso e roco.

Una volta in piedi Genn si china per baciarlo si nuovo, le dita che si incastrano nella pelle delle sue scapole con le unghie che lasciano segni rosa acceso, il suo sesso che va a sbattere contro lo sterno di Alex e lascia una scia umida sulla pelle.

Ansima forte nel bacio e Alex gli morde forte il labbro inferiore mentre prende le sue mani e le porta ad aggrapparsi al lavabo per sostenerlo. Si guardano un attimo, ansanti, con i nasi e le fronti schiacciati tra di loro e Alex che non vuole lasciare il labbro di Genn, la lingua che va a cercare la sua.

Poi si decide a staccarsi e Genn raddrizza la schiena e occhi negli occhi con Alex riceve sfocate l'immagine di lui che avvicina le labbra gonfie al suo sesso.

E quando lo prende in bocca per intero Genn mette tutto se stesso nell'aggrapparsi al lavandino per non cedere e lasciarsi cadere sul pavimento per le sue gambe diventate molli tutto d'un tratto. La sua bocca si spalanca, ma gli occhi, quelli rimangono con Alex che prende il suo membro come se ne avesse fame da una vita e lo porta giù fino alla gola, finché può senza strozzarsi davvero.

Alex succhia e lecca e, quando deve riprendere fiato lecca l'erezione di Genn per tutta la sua lunghezza, dalla punta alla base, andando anche a stuzzicare i testicoli mentre lui si guarda e si bea di averlo ai suoi piedi; i muscoli delle braccia contratti nello sforzo e i gomiti piegati Genn ansima e sospira, chiama il suo nome. "Alex-- Alex--".

E Alex gli dà tutto quello che può, prendendolo di nuovo tutto in bocca e avvicinandoselo stringendo le sue cosce e attirandole a sé.

 _Guardami, Genn_ vorrebbe dirgli. _Guardami_. _Guarda cosa faccio per te, ti darò tutto quello che vuoi, basta che dici il mio nome_. Ma Genn ha buttato la testa all'indietro, la frangia lunga che scivola con lei e gli occhi forse chiusi e allora lui aumenta il ritmo, si allontana e torna da lui sempre più velocemente e lo prende fino in profondità perché Genn deve sapere che Alex esiste per dargli piacere, deve solo chiedere, solo chiamarlo e lui farà tutto ciò che chiede.

"Alex—" ansima un'ultima volta in crescendo Genn e poi viene e gli viene quasi tutto in bocca, riempie Alex del sapore amarognolo del suo sperma e poi lentamente si abbassa, con le mani ancora ancorate alla porcellana del lavabo finché le ginocchia non toccano il pavimento e il suo cervello lo decreta al sicuro a terra. Alex lo osserva in silenzio, adorante, con il viso ora tutto sporco e appiccicoso. Poi come in trance si gira per prendere l'asciugamano che aveva preparato, lo afferra con due mani e poi sorprende Genn che sobbalza quando si ritrova il viso avvolto dal panno spumoso.

"Alé—" comincia, ma lui lo interrompe con lo stesso timbro scuro, un sorriso serafico sul viso.

"Avevo scordato di pulirti" gli spiega. Gli massaggia la pelle e poi lascia cadere tra loro l'asciugamano.

"Adesso sei a posto".

Si guardano per qualche momento; Genn perplesso, Alex con questo sorriso tranquillo, uno dei suoi sorrisi a metà che a Genn fanno girare la testa.

Alza un braccio e con le dita lo sfiora quel sorriso sporco, ne traccia il contorno con la punta delle dita. Quando Alex apre la bocca ci infila due dita e lui le lecca e allora lo bacia di nuovo: tra quelle e lo sperma riesce ancora a distinguere perfettamente il sapore di Alex e con quel bacio lo ripulisce da se stesso.

Perché Alex è perfetto e lui non può permettersi di avvelenarlo in alcun modo.

 


End file.
